Why?
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Before he leaves Konoha forever, Orochimaru has one final conversation with his Sensei about why he was not made Hokage like he thought he was going to be. Read and Review please.


The hitai-ate was held the palm of his hand, as gold eyes looked down upon it. On it was the symbol of Konohagakure The Hidden Village in The Leaf. It had been a memento of his ever since he was a child and Orochimaru stared down at it with nothing in his eyes.

It had been a day since Sarutobi Hiruzen had made his announcement that he would step down from his position as Hokage and retire, he had selected Minato Namikaze a prodigy ninja who would replace him and become The Fourth Hokage. He was in his room by himself having been there in his house the entire day thinking over all that had happened previously.

An emotionless smirk played across Orochimaru's face at that, recalling the celebrations and festivities in honor of his retirement and Minato being chosen as his successor, The Yellow Flash next in line to become Hokage replacing The God of Shinobi today people were still celebrating what had happened.

He continued to stare at it a blank look on his face, after a few minutes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small weapon.

Getting the kunai he slowly pressed the tip of it against the hitai-ate and began making a line across it scratching past the metal, leaving a deep line through it and passing through the symbol of the middle of it with no emotion on his face as he made the marking on it.

The symbol of a missing nin…

"Stop." A voice said from behind and he didn't bother to turn around as he had felt the man enter. His back was to him as he examined the now slashed headband. He was preparing to leave it there and a part of him would wonder how long until someone discovered it and realized what had happened

"Am I cursed?" Orochimaru said to the figure behind him.

"No, what ever would make you say that?" Sarutobi responded to the Sannin who slowly turned around. Sarutobi let out a sigh as he had been anticipating this to happen as Orochimaru had held the desire for Hokage ever since he was little.

"Why, why did you not select me to be Hokage Sensei? I've have all the qualities that you taught me since before I became your student. I've done everything the village has ever asked of me, even giving up on marriage and building a family of my own. You said yourself it was my destiny to become Hokage remember?" He said to him. "Why, how come you picked Jiraiya's student over me?" Orochimaru asked him, the blow still stinging in his heart that he had been overlooked in favor of Minato. He had thought for sure that his accolades in The Three Shinobi wars having been a hero in them all as well as suggesting and forming the Medic Corps that he would've been the obvious pick for Hokage and should've been a moment of pride for him instead of feeling like he had been stabbed multiple times in the back by the man he had loved like a father.

"Orochimaru, your experiments that you tried to make and the failure of it and loss of life including those less than one year of age have cast a bad image of you in our people's eyes. They fear that you as Hokage would mean you'd have the authority to walk up and take them and their families and use them in experiments." Sarutobi said to him.

"Only because you and Danzo financed and ordered me to work on The Cursed Seal and the experiments to draw out a Shinobi's true potential and create super soldiers so we could have advantages in the next war. You knew as well as I that it would not likely work but I did so anyway. No, there's more to it than that." Orochimaru said anger growing in his voice. "There's another reason why you didn't select me." He said his jaw trembling. "I still remember The Monkey King pressuring you into killing me when I was nine years old." He said as he had overhead Enma the summon talking to Sarutobi one day and telling him he should kill him as he thought him a threat. "And yet you didn't, instead you ignored him and taught me everything I knew. So why, why now after all I've done for Konoha, its people and you, you are choosing to overlook me and instead have that naïve fool as Yondaime when I've proven myself worthy of being Hokage!" He said glaring hard at him.

Sarutobi didn't respond as he looked at him. Orochimaru's jaw continued to tremble as his body shook with rage at his silence.

"TELL ME!" He shouted at him as pain was in his eyes at his apparent betrayal

"I thought to make you Tsuchikage after the Third Shinobi War." Sarutobi said to him surprising him. "After our victory I had planned on making you ruler of The Land of Earth and unite two of The Hidden Five Villages under The Leaf's rule and put an end to the needless wars that surround this world we live in, so that you would be placated by it and give up your dream of eternal life and your parents. Bring about peace forever by uniting all the villages under one banner. But it was little more than an old fools' dream and doesn't matter now." Sarutobi said to him.

"Doesn't matter?" Orochiamru said incredulously to him. "So what am I? A hound, a beast to be locked up and only let loose whenever Minato or Konona feels like they need to have a scapegoat for when things go wrong? You could have told me all this beforehand before I even started my experiments why didn't you?"

"Why are you twisting my words?" Sarutobi said to him but Orochimaru wasn't listening anymore as tears of anger formed in his eyes. "I love you as if you are my own flesh and blood. I want to protect you." He said sadness in his voice

"Because I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children of at night so they behave or else he will eat them?" Orochimaru said his voice growing louder with pain and anger each second. "Or that I'm a orphan from a nameless family instead of being from a prestigious Clan like Fugaku Uchiha! I'm surprised he wasn't made Hokage either! It all makes sense now! Why you favored Jiraiya and Tsunade even since we were children because they are related to you!" He said as he walked to him. "And why you picked Minato over me because some fools believe he is The Sage of Six Paths reincarnated!"

"Your anger is blinding you…"

"Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't stand the thought of a Snake instead of a Senju as Hokage ruling over Konoha could you?!" He shouted into his face tears streaming down it.

Sarutobi pain in his face at his students' outburst didn't respond as he suddenly clutched at his chest surprising Orochimaru, the old man was breathing hard and pain both emotional and physical was in his eyes as the meeting and the strain of age were overtaking him. He dropped to the floor unconscious his hand on his heart.

Orochimaru looking on reached down and checked his faint pulse realizing that he was having a heart attack, his breathing was normal but he needed a medic before it was too late.

The group of ANBU alerted to the sound of a Jutsu going off and part of the home collapsing had rushed to the building and discovered their Sandaime laying on the ground unconscious, his breathing had subsided and his pulse was reacting better than it had been before, but they wasted little time in taking him to the Hospital.

None of them noticed the slashed discarded Hitai-ate…

A/N: That's it for this story review please


End file.
